Sound of Silence
by lauryne1225
Summary: Et si Diane était morte, si Diane avait offert sa vie pour Heidi ? (en collaboration avec Mai-Lee)
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous comment ça va ?**

 **Alors cette fiction est très particulière, en effet moi et Mai-Lee, autre fanfictionneuse que si vous ne connaissez pas allez voir immédiatement ces fic', avons décidé de créer une histoire ensemble. Et est venue l'idée de fusionner nos deux histoires autour de Jacob Frye. De mon côté avec Jacob et Rachel et du sien avec Jacob et Diane. Cette fiction commence donc à la fin de sa fiction Legacy, donc allez la lire de ce pas. Pour comprendre qui est Rachel, je vous invite à lire ma propre fiction Better Together (je ne sais pas trouver des titres xD).**

 **Je vous préviens que cette fiction n'a aucun rapport avec nos histoires respective, seul les relations entre les personnages est identique et une partie de leur histoire.**

 **Aujourd'hui on vous présente le prologue de Sound of Silence, écrit pas Lauryne1225.**

* * *

Sound of Silence

« Bienvenue… Heidi Vanessa Williams Frye »

Ah, cette angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé pendant neuf mois. Elle était là, dans ses bras, l'observant de son regard chocolaté. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur le visage de Jacob, il la tenait, sa petite fille. Celle qu'il avait tant attendue, elle était vivante et en pleine santé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de la contempler. Il était si fasciné par ce petit être qu'il n'en entendait même pas sa sœur.

Il leva les yeux enfin sur elle. Elle affichait également un visage radieux, elle était heureuse pour son frère même si elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée. Elle était tante et savait que ce ne serait pas son seul rôle à jouer dans la vie de la petite. Elle était fille d'Assassin et il faudrait bien qu'un jour, elle apprenne tout ce dont elle doit savoir là-dessus. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça, alors elle se contenta d'être contente et de féliciter son jumeau.

Diane dormait, elle était fatiguée et il fallait qu'elle se repose. Mais il ne résistait pas à l'envi d'aller, la voir, lui prendre la main et lui dire à quel point il était fier d'elle et de leur petite fille. Il confia donc Heidi à sa sœur, embrassant le front de la petite.

-Papa revient tout de suite. Lui avait-il chuchoté.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, les souvenirs de l'accouchement lui remontaient, non. Il ferma les yeux, c'était fini tout ça. Il rentra et ferma la porte doucement. La couverture remontée jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine, elle dormait paisiblement. Son teint était pâle, mais ça ne le choqua pas, c'était sa couleur habituelle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, il prit sa main et la caressa doucement. Elle était froide, glaciale même. Voulant se rassurer, il posa deux doigts sur son poignet cherchant son poul. Mais il ne le sentit pas. Pris de panique, il posa une main sous le nez de sa femme, cherchant la moindre respiration lui prouvant qu'elle était bien en vie.

Mais rien.

Rien.

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Diane… Diane ! Réveil-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Sa vue se brouilla, ses mouvements se firent plus lent et emplis de désespoir. La porte s'ouvrit, le visage terrorisé d'Evie entra dans la lumière qui inondait la chambre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tordant ses mains à présent libres après avoir déposé la petite dans son berceau. Jacob avait laissé le corps inerte de la jeune femme et pleurait sans cesse, le visage enfouit dans son cou, suppliant pour qu'elle revienne.

Tout semblait s'écrouler, tout l'avenir qu'il voulait fonder avec elle, leur vie à trois, tous ensembles. Tout venait de disparaitre. Il n'y avait que le néant après, le vide.

* * *

Une journée

Une journée qu'elle était partie et une journée entière, il avait survécu. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle était forte, il le savait. _Comme quoi tout le monde peut tomber_. Il était assis dans son lit, les jambes pliées, dos contre un coussin, les yeux dans le vide. Dans sa main, il tenait une bouteille de bière. C'était la quinzième qu'il devait boire depuis ce matin. Il la laissa balancé dans le vide, puis il finit la dernière gorgée et dans un élan de colère il balança la bouteille qui éclata en morceau sur le mur opposé. Les morceaux de verre rejoignirent les autres. Des pleurs retentirent dans la maison, il ne réagit pas. Les yeux encore rouges, il prit une énième bouteille qu'il but et jeta contre le mur et ainsi de suite.

* * *

Evie courut jusque dans la chambre d'où provenaient les pleurs. Elle sortit Heidi du petit lit et commença à la bercer doucement. Le fracas contre le mur l'avait réveillée. Elle regarda le nourrisson, qu'elle ressemblait à son père, son pauvre père totalement désemparé. Ses yeux chocolatés, ses quelques cheveux bruns. Tout ce qu'elle tenait de sa mère était la couleur de sa peau qui avait un peu pâli et ses joues qui avaient pris la teinte de l'aubépine.

-Chuut. Tout va s'arranger…

Du moins, elle l'espérait au plus profond de soi.


	2. Discorde

Haloah ! Aujourd'hui voici enfin le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Cette fois-ci écrit par Mai-Lee !

Warning & Disclamer : Assassin's Creed, Diane, Gabriel et Heidi et leur histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, tout le contenu est la propriété de Mai-Lee et Ubisoft. Je ne possède que Rachel et Isaac m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs -Le a tendance aussi à écrire des choses de contenu plutôt mature, ici c'est assez soft, pour une fois xD. Reste à voir si vous êtes accrochés. Bonne lecture !

Sound of Silence : Chapitre I

\- _**2 ans plus tard**_ -

Il avait réussi. La pente avait été longue, penchée, ignoble a remontée mais il avait réussi. Non sans l'aide d'Evie. Et de cette femme… Rachel, les bouteilles de bières n'existaient plus chez-lui, la reprise en main fut compliquée, quand il avait pris conscience de sa décadence, il s'était dit qu'en tant que père, il devait s'occupé de sa fille, mais s'en voulant il l'avait emmené à Gabriel, celui qui aurait été son beau-frère. Assis à côté du lit de sa fille qu'il avait été voir, caressant ses beaux cheveux bruns, sa joue toute douce, son front. Gabriel avait dit qu'elle avait eu une montée de fièvre de raison inconnue, mais qu'au final ça avait bien redescendue. Alors en père inquiet, il s'était rendu à son chevet, elle dormait comme un loir. Sa peau avait baissée de température, la couverture était au niveau de son ventre, en chemisier très léger et simple pantalon. Jacob embrassa la joue de la petite-fille. Vingt-deux heures et les excuses commençaient toutes à se ressemblées pour avoir quelque chose de crédible justifiant ses absences devenues régulières en sachant que son enfant avait été plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé.

Car oui, Jacob n'avait jamais rien dit à la traitresse de Templière qu'étais Rachel, qu'il avait eu une fille avec une autre femme avant elle, par peur de la perdre, la brune ayant été un remède miracle contre sa dépression à la limite du psychotique et le ramenant à la surface.

Ah la surface. Lui qui s'était noyé pendant longtemps dans l'océan du chagrin.

Au départ, cela n'avait juste qu'été une alliance, une simple alliance lui qui avait cru que sa lame finirait dans sa gorge à la fin mais non, il était véritablement tombé amoureux d'elle, puis il l'avait mise enceinte, et il y a quelque jours, le demi-frère d'Heidi était né, sauf que même celle-ci n'en avait pas conscience, même pas Gabriel. Evie le savait et cela avait créé une tension certaine chez les jumeaux. La tante ne voulaient pas qu'ils vivent dans le mensonge et l'ignorance surtout quand ça concernait la famille. Mais Jacob arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, un argument, une réussite de mission, alors tout allait bien dans le meilleur de Londres.

« - Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à le dire à Gabriel, Jacob ?! Ma nièce et mon neveu s'ignorent !

\- Mais bordel ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est compliqué ?! Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai eu peur quand elle a accouché d'Isaac ?! Puis penses-tu que ma fille de deux-ans soit assez grande pour se souvenir qu'elle a un petit frère à peine née ?! Elle n'a que deux ans Evie !

\- Alors tu pourrais en parler au moins à… Rachel. Et Gabriel.

\- Rachel n'acceptera pas ce que je lui ai fait et Diane est morte bon sang ! Je vais rouvrir la plaie en disant, hey salut, au bout de deux ans, je me suis remis de la mort de ta sœur, ma fille va rester avec toi, je vais rencontrer une traitresse, tombé amoureux et lui faire un enfant ?! Tu crois que je briserais le frère de mon premier amour ?! »

Evie se tut. Incapable de répondre à ce que venait de dire son frère devenu colérique. Les deux se retournèrent devant la forme enfantine qui bougeait et se frottait les yeux en faisant de légers bruits de mécontentement, Evie se leva, reposa son livre et s'approcha de sa nièce en passant sa main dans les cheveux de celle-ci en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillée et qu'ils allaient s'en aller.

« - Ce sont des disputes de grandes personnes petite Frye… Tu devrais retourner au Pays des Rêves, il est bien mieux que celui de la réalité. » _Dit Evie pour faire en sorte de la rassurée._

Sans chercher plus longtemps – car elle ne comprenait pas du tout et ne cherchait pas non plus. – Heidi se tourna et logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa tante qui sourit, Jacob s'assieds dans le fauteuil où avait été sa sœur précédemment, culpabilisant d'avoir réveillée sa fille qui commençait vraiment à peine à se remettre de sa dure semaine. Quelques minutes après, Evie bougea de nouveau l'enfant et la remis sur le dos, recouvrant celle-ci en embrassant son front.

« - Cessons… _Commence la brune._

\- Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Il se mit à soupirer bruyamment, mit son visage dans ses mains en préférant se taire. Tout devenait si compliquer… Se mettant à grogner, il frappa légèrement la table à côté.

« Merde… »

…

\- _**Deux semaines plus tard**_ -

« - Où est Isaac ?

\- Ton fils ne risque pas d'aller bien loin à deux semaines. Il dort à poing fermés. »

Jacob s'assieds sur une chaise après la phrase de Rachel. Mettant ses pieds bottés sur la table. La brune posa le thé bouillant de l'Assassin sur la table, celui-ci se releva, en regardant sa femme, le visage brouillée, la brune aux yeux verts s'assieds en face, en bout de table, lâchant un soupir pesant face au silence.

« - Arrête de te cacher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Arrête bon sang ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu es comme ça Jacob Frye ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne me dis rien et tu m'évites ! Tes absences m'inquiètent aussi, il y a un problème ? Tu ne passes pas tes soirées dans un bar ou moins ?!

\- Je suis un homme et un père qui sais encore se gérer lui et sa famille ! Ne dis pas que je suis un mauvais père !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as… ? Aller. »

Le nouveau-né se mit à pleurer à l'étage, Jacob se leva, buvant une gorgée de thé et monta les escaliers, allant chercher son fils, revenant avec ce dernier tranquillement en le berçant, pleurant pour une présence, Jacob s'assieds dans le canapé, lui enlevant cette couverture autour de lui.

« - Aller… Papa est là… »

Il ne reproduirait pas deux fois la même erreur quand même. L'enfant se mit à sourire en voyant son père, puis Jacob le berça en le rendormant rapidement, son fils n'était pas vraiment difficile, enfin un enfant de deux-semaines ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre son père… Enfin, son père et sa mère. Il remonta les escaliers, rouvrit la porte et redéposa son enfant dans son couffin, en le recouvrant un tout petit peu en passant ses mains sur ses petits cheveux.

« - Dors-bien, fils. »

Il retourna en bas, le regard plus dur et à la fois dans le vague. Sa femme sourit, satisfaite. Contente du comportement de son compagnon. Ca faisait des semaines que Rachel ne l'avait vu comme ça et elle soupçonnait sincèrement qu'il passait ses nuits auprès des prostituées et des pubs de Londres. Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve si ce n'était que ses départs pouvant partir du matin jusqu'au soir, il s'occupait de son fils, s'enfermait dans une chambre à part et dormais dedans. Tout simplement parce qu'il disait qu'il avait « honte pour une raison inconnue » Alors avec détermination, elle tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Evie et elle ne s'entendait que très peu, si ce n'était qu'Evie était quasiment muette avec elle. Dieu que Jacob lui avait parlé du fait qu'Evie était limite sectaire sur ses valeurs d'Assassin et pour l'amour de Dieu qu'elle avait été à la limite de le tuer quand elle a su qu'elle avait eu un neveu qui venait d'une traitresse Templière. Rachel se doutait que les Frye cachait un secret, que le _**Son du Silence**_ régnait. Le Silence était silencieux, alors pourrait-il faire un petit peu de bruit pour déterrer son secret, comme une _**tombe pillée**_. Il prenait aussi souvent l'argent du train, donnait la moitié à sa famille et partait le dilapidé dans ce qu'elle pensait être de l'alcool, les missions s'étaient aussi faites plus rares pour de ne pas dire quasiment inexistante.

…

\- _**Matin du lendemain**_ -

Jacob marchait en rond dans l'appartement du frère de son ancienne amante. Attendant ce dernier, il allait revenir du travail sous-peu, Heidi était chez la voisine – qui travaillait en tant que nounou également – Et la discussion allait sûrement être non-joyeuse, de cris et de larmes. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il vit l'homme arrivé, il se posa dans le canapé. Soufflant un bon coup en voyant le sourcil arqué de manière interrogative de Gabriel.

« - Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui… C'est à propos de ta… Sœur et moi.

-… Je t'écoute.

\- Tu vois… Je… Enfin… J'ai remonté la pente de la mort de ta sœur et donc j'ai rencontré une… Enfin une autre femme qu'elle. C'est une traitresse Templière e-…

\- Attends Jacob, t'es en train de me dire qu'au bout de deux ans à peine, tu t'es remis de la mort de ma sœur, que tu aurais pu élever ta fille mais parce que tu tombais amoureux d'une autre femme t'en as pas été capable ?!

\- T'énerves pas Gab'…

\- Continue. Dépêche-toi avant que je n'explose.

\- On as… Enfin on a fait une alliance et effectivement, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, on as couchés ensemble, au bout de plusieurs fois… Un accident est survenu et…

Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Gabriel aussi horrifié même quand il travaillait à l'Usine. Il n'avait jamais vu la rage naître dans le regard du frère habituellement extrêmement calme et amical de Diane. Il commençait déjà à préparer son poing et Jacob se préparait aux coups, d'une certaine manière il l'avait bien mérité. En tant que grand-frère, il était protecteur et il avait perdu sa petite sœur.

« - Je… - Elle est tombée enceinte et effrayé, j'ai eu du mal à accepter qu'elle soit enceinte de moi, je n'acceptais pas qu'elle porte mon enfant, j'avais peur qu'elle meurt aussi… Au final, au bout d'un moment j'étais plutôt heureux et je ne voulais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que j'avais faite avec Heidi, mon fils est né il y a deux semaines, il s'appelle Isaac… Je sais que là tu dois être en train de me haïr de toutes tes forces, de vouloir me tuer, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler de peur de briser cet équilibre et la confiance que t'avais en moi, j'sais que j'aurais dû te le dire mais… Enfin… Je n'ai pas eu le courage. »

Les gestes parlèrent mieux que les mots, Jacob fut éjecté du canapé et frapper, le choppant par le col, il le jeta violemment contre un mur en frappant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces en voulant l'étrangler. Jacob se laissa faire, à un moment un éclair passa dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas être envoyé à l'hôpital en ayant un fils qui attendait l'attention et l'amour de son père ! Alors il avait rejeté Gabriel en le faisant passer par-dessus le canapé, assommant ce dernier.

« - Désolé Gabriel… Mais je ne peux pas manquer à mon devoir. Je ne recommencerais pas ça… Je ne veux plus me… Noyer. »

Il passa un bras sous l'épaule de l'homme et l'emmena dans sa chambre en le couchant, puis il partit par la fenêtre.

« Et toi ? Regardes-tu ce qui se passe ? M'en veux-tu ? »

* * *

Reuuh ! Alors voilà ! Merchouille à Mai-Lee pour ce super chapitre, (RIP ses doigts) et on se retrouve avec moi pour le prochain chapitre :D


	3. Espoir

Trois ans. Trois longues années que Jacob n'avait pas vu sa fille. Heidi avait quitté Londres avec Gabriel pour Oxford d'après les dire. Ils étaient partis du jour au lendemain. Le 22 décembre pour être exact, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Heidi, et celui de la mort de Diane. Il s'était rendu dans la petite maison, un cadeau pour sa fille et de l'argent pour Gabriel. Il frappa à la porte mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il rentra, mais il trouva une maison vide, sans âmes qui vivent.

Il avait cherché partout, retourné toute la maison, de fond en comble. Il y avait passé bien une heure, à les appeler, en pleurs. Seul réponse qu'il eut, fut l'écho de sa voix tremblante. Il avait couru à la gare en espérant les retrouver là-bas, traversant la foule, dévisageant chaque petite fille en espérant que ce soit la sienne. Sa petite Heidi, son petit rayon de soleil.

Au bout d'une après-midi entière, il avait quitté la gare. Il commençait à neiger, des flocons blancs comme la peau douce de la petite. Il marchait dans Londres, en silence. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ? Pendant des mois ils ne s'étaient pas occuper d'elle, et lorsqu'il allait mieux, le voilà qu'il refaisait sa vie. Il l'avait abandonnée et avait eu un autre enfant.

Il était rentré chez lui, désespéré. Evie l'attendait, elle espérait qu'en ce jour son frère aurait pris la résolution de reprendre la garde d'Heidi, qu'il lui aurait présenté son petit frère et que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Rachel était de sortie avec Isaac, elle était donc seul pour accueillir son jumeau.

-Ils sont partis…Prononça-t-il.

Evie s'était levé du fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son frère, elle avait peur. Peur que ça recommence. Et en effet, la colère l'avait pris de nouveau, le vase dans l'entrée avait fini par terre, en miette.

-Elle est partie, bordel ! Cria-t-il.

Il n'eut que les bras d'Evie pour le réconforter. Il tenta de rester fort, car il avait un fils qui avait besoin de lui, une femme qui l'aimait et qui, s'il continuait ainsi, pourrait partir d'un jour à l'autre.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée de printemps, Jacob avait emmené Isaac au parc. Le petit garçon avait bien grandit et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, en passant par sa chevelure brune et bouclée, ses yeux pétillants de malices et son visage qui arborait le même sourire que Jacob. Depuis le départ de sa fille, l'Assassin était très protecteur envers son fils. Il ne voulait rien manquer de son éducation, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme Heidi. La culpabilité régnait toujours, mais il l'avait mise côté pour ne pas inquiéter sa femme et son fils. Il ne la ressortait que lorsqu'il était seul. En général, il sortait la bague de fiançailles de Diane, il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts en pensant à sa vie d'avant.

-Papa ! Tu viens jouer à la bagarre avec moi ? Demanda Isaac en courant vers son père deux petites épées en bois dans les mains.

Jacob sourit au petit garçon et prit l'épée qu'il lui tendait.

-D'accord, mais attention, Papa va te battre cette fois !

Et ils commencèrent leur jeu, le père essayant de toucher le fils, tandis que ce dernier lui courait autour en rigolant. Le jeune père savourait ces instants avec le petit brun, il ne durerait pas et il le savait. Et au fond, il gardait cette angoisse qu'il parte à son tour avec Rachel et qu'il se retrouve seul. Seul avec ses remords. Alors, il prenait soin de son petit garçon, de son seul et unique fils.

Isaac toucha enfin son père. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et Jacob attrapa son fils et le souleva dans les airs. Riant de plus belle, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour. L'amour qu'un enfant devrait toujours offrir à ses parents. Parfois Jacob se demandait comment Heidi allait le regarder le jour où il la reverrait. Allait-elle lui sauté dans les bras lui pardonnant ses erreurs, où allait-elle le rejeté comme lui-même il l'avait fait à son propre père.

-A ce train-là tu deviendras aussi fort que moi. Sourit-il en le reposant.

Il observa son fils repartir jouer un peu plus loin. Le petit garçon rejoignit un petit groupe d'enfant, ils jouèrent aux loups, à cache-cache et autre… Puis les enfants commencèrent à s'éloigner et Isaac se retrouva seul avec une petite fille plus grande que lui. Il revint en courant accompagné de son amie. Il prit les épées et en donna une à la fillette. Jacob ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la petite, mais lorsque celle-ci prononça un « Merci Isaac », il se tourna vers elle et ce fut comme un rêve. Il se serait pincé une centaine de fois pour enfin y croire. Il en était sûr, c'était elle. Heidi. Il aurait pu reconnaitre ce regard entre mille, ce sourire, ces cheveux bruns et ondulés. Elle était là, sa petite fille. Il aurait pu l'appeler par son prénom, la prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser milles fois sans cesse, mais non.

Il resta planté là, les yeux grands ouverts, à observer ses deux enfants, les deux choses qu'il avait de plus chère à ses yeux, jouer ensemble comme de vrais frère et sœur.

C'est finalement le cri d'un homme qui arrêta les deux enfants dans leur jeu.

-Heidi ! Viens, on doit y aller !

Elle se retourna et courut dans les bras de Gabriel qui l'embrassa sur le front. Jacob croisa le regard de son ex-beau-frère, l'avait-il reconnut ? Surement. Il avait ressenti de la haine dans ses yeux, cette même haine qu'il avait eue le jour de leur dispute. Il ne savait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, cette impression qu'on lui avait volé sa fille, sa chair et son sang. Il aurait pu courir après eux, rattraper Gabriel. Mais ce sont les mains de son fils qui tirait son manteau qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Papa ? Papa ! On rentre quand ?

-Hum ? Tout de suite mon garçon.

Une fois rentré, Isaac avait mangé avant ses parents et était parti s'installer dans le canapé et regardait un livre. Même s'il mangeait en premier, Rachel tenait à ce que tout le monde se trouve à table, et en général le petit garçon parlait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Pendant qu'il comptait ses péripéties, Jacob restait ailleurs, repensant à sa fille, elle avait tellement grandi, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait vraiment parler. Sa voix était douce et ressemblait à celle de Diane, ses cheveux avait poussé et lui tombait dans le bas du dos, son visage c'était affiné laissant place à de petite pommette rosée. C'était une petite fille magnifique.

Rachel piqua Jacob avec sa fourchette pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Hé ! Grogna l'Assassin.

-Tu étais encore dans la lune.

Le regard dans le vide, il tourna et retourna la nourriture dans son assiette.

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, il y a un problème ?

-Non… Rien absolument rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Elle sourit à son mari et pointa leur fils du doigt.

-Tu vas le coucher, s'il te plait chéri ?

Isaac s'était endormi, livre sur les genoux, tête penchée sur le côté, un vrai petit ange. Jacob se leva, retira le livre et prit le petit garçon dans les bras. Il monta dans la chambre d'enfant et le déposa doucement, remontant sa couverture, il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit p'tit Frye.

Il ne prit pas la peine de redescendre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'appuya contre le meuble où était posé un miroir. Les mains sur la commode, il observa son reflet, il avait changé depuis la naissance d'Heidi. Son visage c'était légèrement affiné, ses nombreux moment déprime lui avait laissé un air grave sur le visage et ses cheveux toujours coiffés en arrière laissait place à une mèche rebelle tombant sur son front. Il fit couler un peu d'eau dans ses mains, se la passa sur le visage puis retourna au miroir.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu s'enfoncer aussi loin dans ce secret ? Heidi était revenue, pouvait-il essayer d'arranger les choses ? Mais il avait tellement peur, peur qu'on ne lui pardonne pas. Et qu'avait pu dire Gabriel de lui à sa fille ? Que c'était le premier des bâtards ? Qu'il l'avait abandonné au profit d'un autre enfant ? Il n'avait pas tort sur ces points. Il voulait la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui. Il regrettait tellement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre, là, l'attendait Rachel en train de se changer. Le brun s'assit sur le lit et passa la main dans ses cheveux à présent décoiffé. La jeune femme termina de se démêler les cheveux, puis elle reposa la brosse et se dirigea vers son mari.

-Jacob ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui je t'assure.

Rachel resta perplexe, elle n'était pas dupe et elle connaissait bien l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Il redevenait comme il y a trois ans, ailleurs, distant et froid. Ce comportement ne datait que d'aujourd'hui mais elle avait peur que cela recommence. Combien de temps il avait été ainsi ? Au moins de l'annonce de sa grossesse, jusqu'au quatre mois d'Isaac. Il s'occupait de son fils, jouait avec lui et lui portait beaucoup d'amour, mais il restait différent outre ces moments. Et puis pendant trois ans, il était redevenu le Jacob d'avant, le farceur, l'intrépide mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été ainsi, mais finalement elle avait préféré penser qu'il avait simplement eu peur des changements occasionnés de la paternité. Elle ne parlait toujours pas à Evie et Evie ne lui parlait toujours pas. Elle était partie en Indes avec Henry après les six mois d'Isaac, elle demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. L'Assassin aimait beaucoup son neveu, malgré certaines de ses origines dont elle se serait passée.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne cracheras pas le morceau, Jacob. Mais tu vois bien que ça te rends malade.

-Rachel, je vais bien, je te l'assure.

-Et pourquoi suis-je persuadée du contraire ?

Il se leva et regarda la Templière, il l'aimait tellement, il lui devait tant. Il n'y avait pas que l'amour qu'elle lui portait, c'était comme un remède pour lui de la savoir avec lui. La sentir dans ses bras lui faisait oublier tout. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne regrette pas c'était de l'avoir rencontrée, on pouvait lui faire toutes les reproches possibles, elle le rendait heureux comme Diane l'avait fait. Si elle savait ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

Jacob se mit à sourire à ses propres pensées, ce qui sembla rassurer la brune. Il la prit doucement dans sas bras, elle posa son visage dans son cou et passa ses mains dans son dos.

-Je vais bien, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelques choses de grave ?

-Oui.

Son souffle la fit frémir. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Jacob glissa ses mains le long de sa taille, ses hanches jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il la souleva et elle s'accrocha à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Sans cesser le baiser, il déboutonna habillement la chemise de nuit de la femme. Le tissu glissa de ses épaules, dévoilant sa poitrine, ses cheveux retombant dessus. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la retira avant d'allonger Rachel sur le lit. Caressant sa joue rose, il se perdit dans son regard émeraude. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota Jacob.

« Je t'aime », une simple phrase de trois mots qu'il prononçait si peu souvent, mais qui signifiait tant pour lui. Se tenant au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle le rapprochait d'elle. Retirant son pantalon, il se maintenue sur les mains, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, attendant la réponse de la femme.

-Moi aussi.

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors oui je me suis arrêter là car je ne suis pas de ceux qui écrive des Lemon XD. Demander à Mai-Lee peut-être qu'elle voudra bien x'3. Enfin ! Donc Heidi et Gabouille sont parti mais revenu trois ans plus tard, comment les choses vont se dérouler ? Ça sera avec Mai-Lee que vous le saurez !

Good bye my friend !

Ms Lauryne.


End file.
